


Princess Amanda

by RosieToast



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Amanda Feeling at Home, Dirk Being Dirk in the Background, Feeling Comfortable, Gen, Introspection, Princess Amanda - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Snack of a Fic, The Rowdy 3 Being the Rowdy 3 in the background, Warm Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieToast/pseuds/RosieToast
Summary: She was used to people being careful with her, but The Rowdy 3 were just kind.





	Princess Amanda

**Author's Note:**

> No real timeline for this; I just liked the idea of Amanda being at peace with these crazy boys.

The Rowdy 3 treated her like a princess, and it was strange, and wonderful, and…

“Annoying!” She groaned into the phone.

Amanda was not accustomed to being treated like a princess.

“You said they gave you a baseball bat to wreck a police car,” Todd was clearly confused and just this side of hysterical on the other end of the line, ”hold on a second. Dirk, who is that and why are they playing a tuba?” His voice grew faint, signaling that he was no longer holding the phone to his head. 

Amanda took some pleasure in knowing her brother was receiving divine retribution for his years of lying.

She also took pleasure in knowing he had a friend. No, a best friend.

“Sorry, Dirk was…”

“Being Dirk,” she interrupted, “and the Rowdy 3 are…”

“Treating you the way you deserve to be,” Todd interrupted.

“I don't know how to deal with it,” she confessed.

“Enjoy it.” He sighed, “I don't like that you're with them, but they like you and are getting you out of the house, and that's good. And they aren't treating you like a princess…”

“They always let me use the nice stuff, though.”

“How sweet.” Her brother replied drily.

They were quiet for a bit.

“I'm really happy for you, sis,” Todd finally managed in a small voice, “maybe now you can really start enjoying life…” there was a loud clattering noise in the background followed by Todd’s shocked and angry, “Christ almighty, Dirk!”

“I'm glad you're finally finding happiness, too, bro.” The world-weary sigh from the other end of the line made her grin.

“We have different names for disaster.”

“Aaaahmanduuuuuh!” howled in the distance, back in the direction of the van. She turned to look where the collective yell had echoed from, expecting to see one of the guys already running up to her. 

“Sounds like your subjects are calling you, princess.” Todd joked.

She scoffed, “yeah, I’d better go,” she could see Martin approaching, eyes directed at her in a way most people took as threatening, but she knew was just focused. He was probably more bored than anything right now. 

“Be safe, sis, I…” Todd choked on his words, not in an emotional way, though, but rather in the I-can’t-express-emotions kind of way.

“I know,” she replied, still not ready to forgive him completely for everything he’d done. But as she stared back at Martin she found herself saying, “and don’t worry; I’m safer now than ever.”

“Yeah,” Todd’s smile was almost audible, “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah. Bye.” She hung up and put her phone in her pocket before Martin finally reached her. He’d taken his time in retrieving her, despite the continued howling of the others in the background.

“Your brother?” He asked once he was in front of her.

“Yeah, sorry for slipping away like that. Did you guys find something good?” She started walking back towards the van.

Martin matched her pace, “fireworks,” he grinned at her.

Todd didn’t get to see this, so Todd wouldn’t understand, but these were the moments that caused something to wriggle in her chest. She wasn’t sure how to deal with how gentle they were around her. Not in the way that Todd and other people were, in the way that had them walking on eggshells around her, waiting for her next attack like a monster creeping in the shadows. The Rowdy 3 were gentle in a way friends were to friends, and she hadn’t had friends in _years_. 

Vogel and Cross came running up to meet them while Gripps continued to unload fireworks from what Amanda assumed was a stolen car. It was in rough shape; they must have wrecked it before they found the fireworks. 

“Come on, we’re going to have a show!” Cross took hold of Amanda’s hand as soon as he was close enough to reach and was pulling her forwards.

She couldn’t help but smile as she let herself get swept along. She laughed and danced with them as they set up the fireworks, and when the show finally began she howled with delight with them, too. Under the sparkle and bang of a particularly large and elaborate firework she was lifted onto the shoulders of Gripps and Vogel. 

Todd didn’t get to see this, so Todd wouldn’t understand, but these were the moments that made her feel alive in a way she hadn’t in _years_. And as her eyes met Martin’s, who sat watching her with his usual, unwavering gaze, she wondered if the wriggling in her chest was love. Not the sappy romantic kind, but just the regular kind you felt for people who mattered to you. 

Maybe it wasn’t so bad being the princess of the Rowdy 3 after all.


End file.
